Bottom's Up!
by The Flower Girl
Summary: A continuation from "Into the Wild Blue". Gourry takes up Lina on her offer.


Gourry trudged up the steps, seemingly dead on his feet. The party, still in full swing, was exhausting. Either that, or the mid-party romp that Lina demanded did it. Probably both, he decided, reaching his room. He turned the key, trying to come with ways of declining Lina. His concerns, however valid they were, quickly left him as he opened the door. Lina sat on the bed, still dressed, the bedside lamp lit, staring out the window. Maybe he could muster up some energy to please her, he thought, mind wandering, creating pretty, yet strange pictures of Lina dressed like that in a field.

"I thought you were going to change," Gourry joked, throwing his jacket on a nearby chair.

"I tried," she said, turning from the window. "I am thoroughly wrapped. This damn dress takes two people to get me out of it."

"Let me help unwrap you" he offered, motives in check.

"I was hoping you would."

She walked towards him, hugging him.

"What was that for?" he asked, returning the embrace.

"I felt like a hug," she told him firmly.

"Turn around," he said, grabbing her shoulders and trying to turn her.

She turned away from him, wondering if he was going to take her up on her promise. She partially hoped he would and partially hoped he'd just forget and go to bed.

With more precision than he put into most things, Gourry loosed the first two holes of Lina's corset. Fingers moving nimbly, he pulled the string from its holes, feeling the stays loosen. He was also glad Amelia hired the hairdresser for him as well, the braid was becoming immensely helpful.

By the fourth hole, the shoulder straps began to slide down her arms, causing Gourry to peer over her shoulders. Catching a whiff of her perfume, he brought his nose to her neck.

She smelled wonderful. He wasn't sure what it was, but it made him unbelievably aroused; more so than before. Inhaling deeply, he turned his head, brushing stray strands of hair out of his way, and kissed her neck gently. As the string was pulled through the last few holes, the stays loosened completely and rested at her waist. Hands now free, he brought them to her breasts, gently rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She turned her head, trying to kiss him as he reached her shoulder. Raising his head to meet hers, their lips met and she moaned in his mouth. As his fingers caressed her nipples, she tried to slide herself out of her dress, realizing her bottom holes weren't free. She loosed them with a speed not seen. Standing there in her crinoline, she reached for Gourry, delving deeper into the recesses of his mouth. When _he_ moaned, she began to undress him.

"Hey now," he said, teasingly pulling away.

"Hey what?" she asked, playfully pulling at his shirt.

With one swift move, his shirt joined her dress on the floor. As they stood there, deciding who should make the next move, Lina snuck her hand below his waist and squeezed.

"Oh no you don't. Not tonight," he said, gently turning her around, back towards him. In one quick moment, he slid the crinoline slowly off her hips, the fabric slowly caressing her thighs.

She stood there naked, wanting more. Opening her eyes just a slit, she caught a view of herself in the window, hair still up, completely naked save for her borrowed necklace, while an unbelievably gorgeous, but not too quick half-dressed man slid his hands down her torso to the happily situated thatch of copper curls that sat between her legs. He touched her softly, as he always did, parting the curls with his finger, feeling for the spot that would make her go wild. Gently pushing on the slick bump, he smirked, noting she was still wet from earlier. He stretched down to meet her nipple, still distended from the excitement.

Her breath hitched in her throat as his tongue flicked back and forth, massaging her tender skin. She squirmed, stretching her arms around his neck, forcing her breasts farther into his mouth. He gently bit down as his finger entered her. She moaned softly, rocking back and forth. Detaching his mouth from her nipple for a moment, he slid another finger inside her. When she moved around them, he began searching for that bump with his thumb. She sighed and he pushed harder, waiting for it; he knew it'd come. He began moving his fingers in time with his rubbing.

She bit her lip as little particles or light raced up her spine. Her heart raced his fingers pumped inside her. Pulling his face down she kissed him as she came, screaming in his ear, as he momentarily lost hearing.

He pulled his fingers out of her, and she hissed at the movement. In one quick swoop, she was in Gourry's arms. He walked to the bed and set her down on the end of it. As quickly as he could, he removed his pants. Grinning, he crawled over her, finding her mouth. She fell back, and screeched.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My hair!"

She sat up, ripping strands of hair out. The hairdresser was insistent on putting a million bobby pins in her hair, she said her hair was too heavy to do it otherwise. She knew that there was one pin that would loose all her hair and she frantically pulled out to find it. She felt something loosen and her hair fell down her back, a mass of bobby pins and fire. She fell back, her bedroom eyes found him and motioned for him to come near.

"Are you ready now?" he asked, smirking as he crawled back over her.

She reached for him, that being the only sign he needed. Quickly glancing down, he slid himself into her, feeling her muscles grip him. She pulled him to her, savouring him his warmth, and enjoying the change.

He really enjoyed this position, he thought as he slowly thrust into her. He could see everything from her; the tiny ohs her mouth made as she received him, the way her head turned tangling the pins farther into her hair; she was going to have a fit in the morning when they wouldn't budge. A spasm shook his body and he cried out. Gods, she felt so good. He plunged deeper into her darkness and she gasped his name. Yes, he really must try this way more often.

Gods, it was so hot when takes control, Lina thought from beneath him. A spasm took her body and she gasped his name. Who knew the big guy could take control? She'd really have to be passive once in a while. As he thrust harder, she tried something she hadn't done before. She pulled her legs out from underneath him and wrapped them around his shoulders. She gasped again as he moved deeper inside her.

Taking advantage of the new position, Gourry pushed as hard as he could. He wasn't going to end this until she demanded it, he would hold out, even though he wanted to take her until he'd had his fill. She squeaked and he tried it all over again and again and again until she demanded otherwise.

"Harder! Harder!" she demanded.

"I don't want you to come too soon," he persisted.

"Do it!" she cried.

She pushed him as far as he could go before he was allowed to move again. He cried out her name and thrust harder.

"Harder!" she cried.

"I can't!" he protested, putting his hands down on the bed for leverage.

"Deeper then! Faster! Oh-oh-OH!"

The first spasm wracked her body as he bid to her wishes. Gods, he felt _so_ good. It had to be his size. There was no way he could hit that spot _every_ time.

Her fists balled up as she grasped for the sheets. Her eyes shot open as fire shot up her spine. He felt heavenly. Her vowels were lost in the sensation as they left her mouth in a silent scream.

She heard Gourry demand her to scream, and she tried, only a whispered name for her efforts.

"Say my name!" he demanded.

"Gourry!" she rasped.

"Louder!"

"Gourry!" she yelled, voice still not having found her.

"Who's making you feel this way?"

"You are! Oh, oh, godyes, Gourreeee!" she screamed, elongating his name.

Her hands ripped the sheet of the mattress and Gourry convulsed, finally climaxing. His eyes squinted closed and he fell on top of her, panting.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, once she caught her breath.

"What?" he asked, dozing a little.

"This. You taking control like this."

He rolled over, inching the rest of his body back onto the bed. He grinned stupidly.

"You liked that?" he asked.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"The same place I learned everything else," he stated happily, watching Lina's eyes widen. "Mercenary camps."

He rolled over, staring at the ceiling. Sighing happily, Lina rolled over to join him, finally satisfied. She smiled happily, and cuddled up next to him, ignoring the sheets and her hair and pulled up the blanket. As she went to kiss Gourry goodnight, she heard quiet snoring. He was already asleep.

She blew out the lamp.


End file.
